paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Fur Cut
Future Day PAW Patrol Summary While getting ready for bed one evening, CJ and Shadow get into another argument, until Princess interferes and calls of the bickering, but CJ declares this match isn't over till she ends it, so to get the last laugh, CJ sneaks into Shadow and Dylan's room, and puts her grooming skills to practice on Shadow. Characters *Zuma *Princess * Shadow *CJ *Dylan *Summer *Rocky *Tundra *Sage *Aurora *Winter *Chase *Skye *Lani *Ace *Ryder *Katie (mentioned) *Josie Story "I'll ask you one more time!" CJ yelled across the bathroom, while digging through Josie's clothes hamper. "Where is my brush!?" "I told you!" Shadow called over from the doorway. "I didn't hide it!" "I left it right here!" CJ yelled at him, placing her paw by the sink. "Did it just walk away???" "It probably couldn't bear your whining anymore.." Shadow murmured... "Why do you even need a brush?" "Well, my fur requires grooming. Like yours requires a hose!" She snapped to him. Shadow stuck his tongue out at CJ, but a sudden noise caused him to pull it right back into his mouth. "Kids!" Princess called, marching down the hallway. "What on earth is going on?" "Shadow stole my brush!" CJ whined, pointing to him. "Nuh uh!" Shadow yelled, turning to Princess. "Oh my... urgh." Princess grunted, frustrated. "Shadow, if you know where your sister's brush is, go get it." "I don't have it mom!" Shadow said. "I promise." He whined. "Well then." Princess said, walking into the bathroom. "Let's find out about that." Princess poked around, looking through shelves and checking cabinets under the sink. She then walked over by the mirror and continued looking, till something caught her eye. "What have we here?" She questioned, walking over to the rug, and grabbing a shiny pink brush from under it. "Shadow put that under-" "Enough." She said sternly, handling CJ the brush. "We are done with this argument, CJ, finish up in here. It's late, Shadow, you're going to bed." Princess said as Shadow dragged himself down the hall. CJ sighed, looking at her brush. She hated getting mom so upset, her friends Slushie and Iris never fought like this with their siblings, she just got stuck with the annoying brother, and he gets away with everything! Mom may have called the argument over, But it wasn't settled just yet. ---- "Urgh... ugh..." Shadow tossed over, left and right, shifting in bed. He wasn't as comfortable in his dog bed as he usually was, the bottom part of his bed was freezing. He sat up and took a bit of time to look around, it was morning, but it must've been early, Dylan was still asleep, and he never woke up before Dylan. He yawned and tossed over, pulling his legs up, his eyes flew open in that instant. "What the...?" He sat up, something felt cold, and bumpy, like sandpaper. He threw the blanket up and started in horror. "Mooooooom!!!" "Ack!" Shadow's cry for help scared Dylan right out of his bed. "Shad!? What happened??" Dylan jumped up and stared at his older brother. Shadow instantly threw the blanket back over himself. "Oh, um, it's nothing, nothing. I just had a nightmare." He smiled, but Dylan noticed that panicked look in his eye. "Are you sure...?" Dylan titled his head and began walking towards him. "Dylan! It was nothing! I swear it was just a bad-" "What happened!?" The door flung open, startling the boys as Princess rushed in, followed by Josie. "We heard you yell." Josie hurried over to the boys, Princess right behind her. "Is everything okay?" "Y-Yeah, I just had a bad dream." Shadow scooted back, holding the blanket over him. "Shadow...." Princess walked up to him. "What are you hiding?" "Nothing mom! I'm fine!" Shadow wrapped his mint green blanket around his body, gripping it tightly in his mouth. "Then remove the blanket." Princess lowered her head to his level. "Please." Shadow shook his head, so Princess had no choice but to grab the blanket, and after a short tug-of-war, the blanket came off. Shadow covered his eyes as Princess stumbled back in shock, Josie gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh my gosh!!" Dylan yelled, eyes wide. "Dude, your tail is bald!!" "Shadow what happened?!" Princess cried to her son. At the moment, Summer rushed into the room, sliding to a stop when she saw the crowd. "I-Is everything okay..?" Summer was followed by CJ, who casually walked into the room, yawning. "You did this didn't you?!" Shadow yelled, pointing to CJ. "Calm down Shadow..." Princess cooed, hugging him. "But I know she did!" Shadow whined, "Who else would've." Princess thought. Summer would be the last pup on earth to do something like this, Dylan would never to his brother, she didn't, Josie wouldn't, that left one suspect, the pup he was fighting with last night. She rose to her feet. "Chrysanthemum... did you do this?" She looked over to CJ angrily. "Why are you always blaming m-" CJ stopped to look at her mom's enraged look, her ears feel back. "Um.... I..." "Chrysanthemum Jane, you are grounded young lady." Princess pointed down the hallway to CJ's room. "I'll have a talk with you later, but for now, go back to your room. CJ sighed and did as told, walking back to her room, starting to regret her stupid decision. "Don't worry Shadow, we'll see if there's anything Rosie can do for us." Princess walked back over to him. Dylan and Summer smiled at each other. "We're going to the lookout?" Dylan said, hopping up and wagging his tail. "Well, I just need to get Shadow checked by Rosie, but I suppose you two can go too." Shadow couldn't of been less eager to go. "Mom! I can't go outside with my tail like this!" He pulled his bald tail up and started at it. "What will my friends think..." "Don't worry Shadow." Josie smiled."Your friends will understand. CJ is the one who should be worried about her reputation now.." Shadow sighed. "As long as no one sees my tail, just in and out of Rosie's pup house for a look at it. Shadow grinned nervously at Princess. "Right honey." Princess smiled. "We'll leave soon, but I need to speak with CJ." "Don't worry Princess, i'll talk with her." Josie smiled. "Thank you Josie, we'll leave right away then." Princess smiled to her pups. Summer and Dylan cheered as they followed Princess out of the room. Shadow began to follow, until he realised something, he ran over to his bed, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around himself as he chased after Princess, Summer and Dylan. ---- After a long walk, Princess and the pups have finally made it to the lookout, heading up the driveway, Shadow dragging behind them wrapped in his blanket. Summer and Dylan spotted their friends and went over to greet them, Shadow hung behind, waiting for Princess as she went to talk to Rosie, until a familiar voice called to him. "Hey Shads!" Aurora called, running up to him. Shadow took a deep breath, clutching the blanket tighter. "Hey Aurora!" Aurora wagged her tail, "What's up?" She smiled. Shadow tightened the blanket around himself. "Um.. I..." "What's with the blanket around you?" She said, still smiling and wagging her tail. "Uh... I don't wanna get a sunburn." Shadow said quietly, eyeing the clear blue sky. Aurora laughed. "It's gonna take a really bright sun to burn through your fur." Shadow held his grip firmly on the blanket. "You never know...." Aurora was quiet for a minute, she knew Shadow never acted like this.. unless he was hiding something. "Shads, are you sure it's not anything else?" "Nope, I'm positive, I wouldn't hide anything from you. I-I just have to-" "Shadow!" A voice called to him. He looked over to where it came from, much to his relief, it was Princess. "Shadow, honey, Rosie is ready." "Alright! Bye Aurora!" Shadow said, already running after his mom to Rosie's pup house, but still not letting up on his grip to the blanket. "Bye Shadow!" Aurora called. She thought about what he could be hiding, Rosie has to help, maybe he was hurt, but he didn't seem hurt. But he was definitely hiding something under that blanket. She squinted, looking over to Rosie's pup house where he was. "Something is definitely up.." she murmured to herself. "And I'm gonna find out what." ---- "Are you sure you can't make my fur grow back?" Shadow whined. "I'm afraid not Shadow," Rosie chuckled. "At least your tail didn't get any cuts or scratches." "But it still doesn't have fur.." Shadow sighed, staring at his tail. "Well, I'm positive Katie might have something to help it grow back." Rosie smiled at Shadow. Shadow smiled slightly. "I sure hope so." "Now, I need to go tell your mom your tail is okay." "Okay, she's inside talking with dad." Rosie smiled to Shadow as he grabbed his blanket and began leaving her pup house, "Thank you, and don't worry about your tail." "Okay, bye Rosie!" ---- Shadow walked around lost in his thoughts, what would happen when the other pups found out about his tail? What would happen? Would they stop playing him- or call him rat-tail?! What would- oof! Shadow snapped out of his thoughts, and looked around surprised to see himself standing in front a hole- a big ''hole, dug out in the ground. He looked down to see Dylan, who he'd just knocked into the hole. "Dylan?" Shadow called to his brother. "Are you okay Dylan?" Lani said, holding back laughter. "Yeah!" Dylan laughed, as he sprung up and climbed out of the hole. "Sorry," Shadow smiled nervously to his brother. "It's fine," He said, turning back to the hole. "What do you think? Me and Lani worked all morning on it!" Dylan squealed. "It's awesome." Shadow smiled to his brother. "Hey Shadow?" Lani called to him. What's with the blanket?" Shadow froze. "It's nothing! Listen, I've gotta go see mom! Bye guys, awesome hole!" Shadow said nervously, clutching the blanket as he walked away. Confused, Lani turned to Dylan, "What was that about?" ---- Shadow walked inside the lookout, looking around to see Princess and Zuma talking, along with Rosie. "Hey Shadow!" Zuma called to his son, the others turning his way. "Oh... Hi everyone.." "Shadow, were going to go see Katie soon to see what we can do about your tail. Alright?" "Okay." Shadow smiled to her as he went into the elevator. "Hopefully she can make my fur grow back!" As the elevator went up, it stopped at Ryder's room. Shadow walked out of the elevator and plopped down on the teenage boys bed, making sure the room was empty. He took the blanket off. "What am I going to do?" He sighed. Shadow was going give up, to stay at home with his grounded sister until his tail fur grew back. He rolled over and sighed, but then something caught his eye. Something that gave him an idea, he wouldn't have to hide, or drag his blanket around everywhere. He rose to his feet and went over to Ryder's dresser. "Pants! It's perfect!" ------------ The elevator chimed as it reached it's destination to the top of the lookout, where Ace, Winter, Sage and Summer were in the middle of a game of Pup-Pup Boogie. There laughter and cheering turned to looks of confusion as they turned there attention to the elevator. "Hey guys." Shadow smiled proudly at his friends. "Shadow.." Sage said with a chuckle, "Why are you wearing Ryder's pants?" "Oh, nothin', just a little cold." Shadow said. The others giggled a little upon his answer. "Alright then," Ace chuckled, "Wanna play Pup Pup Boogie with us?" "Sure!" Shadow grinned as he ran over and sat down by Winter and Ace. "''Do the Pup-Pup Boogie!" The music began as Summer and Sage started dancing. Once Summer was out, Ace took her place, soon after Sage missed a couple squares and was replaced by Winter, next out was Ace. "Your turn Shadow!" Sage said giving him a small nudge to the mat. Shadow quickly got to his spot and began to follow the squares, but for some reason he was overwhelmed by quacks from the game and red X's. "What's going on?" Shadow said, turning to Winter, still trying to dance along to his best ability. "I think it's your pants," Winter said, turning to him briefly before turning back to the screen to keep up with the dance moves. "It might help if you took them off." She suggested. "I can't do-" Shadow stopped and looked at the screen, he didn't make it to the next level and was now out. Shadow gave a disappointed sigh. "Sorry Shadow," Ace said, noticing his disappointment. "It's fine!" Shadow said as he regained his smile, "Actually, I think I have to leave with my mom now." He added. "Oh okay, bye Shadow!" Sage smiled to him. "Bye!" The other three called as Shadow stepped into the elevator. "Bye guys!" He said to his friends as''' the elevator took him down. ''- work in progress-''''' Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories by Purple Paw Prints :) :) Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Future generation